


Rain season

by Marlemarle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rain, Summer, and, brief mention of kenma, but very brief actually, everyone on the same highschoolau, hmmm, i guess??, i'll stop now, i'm very gay, no volleyball au, so be aware, there is a bit of blood in there, this is very gay, trying to be cute, we need a nicer word for areola, why do i like pain so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For just a moment Kuroo wondered why he didn't regard the girls in his class with the same curiosity as he did with Daishou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain season

**Author's Note:**

> Most Kuroshou fics are filth so here I give you this.  
> This one Yuri about girls in summer ruined me.

This early summer was already too hot for Kuroo's liking. The black material of his slacks clinging uncomfortably to his thighs and the seat. His white shirt unbuttoned almost down to his belly button. Most teachers didn't say anything. Too hot to scold students for not wearing their school uniform properly and they themselves dressed casually in long flowing skirts and thin shirts.

Adding even more to his dismay, the window seats all were taken at the beginning of the year. His usual spot in the last row taken by his nemesis that even has the audacity to look at him with fake innocence and tell him that he didn't know he sat there.

Well, he might actually didn't know, since it was their first year in high school they were in the same class. But still. Unfriendly as hell.

Kuroo's leaned back in his seat, fluttering the front of his shirt with his hand, trying to cool down his too hot skin. He looked over to the person that stole his seat, now enjoying the privilege of sitting next to the ripped open windows and directly getting hit by the somewhat cooler wind outside.

His cheeks were flushed red. Glowing in the sun, from his general sweatiness. His shirt flattered from a heavier air blow, revealing more of his skin. Kuroo could see where his waist dipped into lines of his hips, the soft curve of his chest and how notably flat his stomach was, even though he saw him always eating. Always a small snack hidden inside his pencil case or behind his books. Usually consisting of some sort of junk food or one if his three lunch boxes. Sometimes even deciding the history lecture was a good moment to pull out a box of ramen and a thermos with hot water and just make it. Teachers already given up trying to tell him that he cannot eat during lessons and even tolerating him crunching crisps and rustling with the aluminium foil bags. Today he was eating watermelon and honey melon. Some grapes thrown into here and there. Too hot for his usual junk food. His drink was green tea and at the start of the day half of the tea was a single ice cube. Which was a pretty smart idea. Kuroo also considered to ask for some melon, since technically he was sitting next to him, but decided against it. He much rather just watched him push the small cut-out pieces into his mouth and liking the juices from his fingers.

For just a moment Kuroo wondered why he didn't regard the girls in his class with the same curiosity as he did with Daishou. Their shirts just unbuttoned as much as theirs, showing parts of their very pretty and expensive looking and flimsy white lace bras they wore, since they were much thinner and cooler than the others that actually supported their breasts. Sometimes not even wearing any bras at all, because it was just too hot.

Kuroo thought about it again, when he was talking to one of the girls from his class. Because of his size he always stared directly down people's shirts. He saw that she was one of the girls that decided that they didn't need a sweat catcher under their chest and didn't wear a bra. The peaks of her areola showing through the opening of her shirt. The skin on the curve of her chest glowing slightly from her sweat. Her skin just as flushed as Daishou's and the top of her cheekbones reflecting the light beautifully. She looked very pretty, but it didn't strike his curiosity as much as Daishou's almost fully open shirt.

This was very ungood.

"You must be very hot under all that hair" he mentioned after a while. He always trimmed the bottom and the sides of his hair during summer, letting some of the air cool his head. This girl had long thick black hair, cascading down her back.

"Ugh, yeah" she lifted her hair up "I forgot my hair tie this morning, I never regretted something so much in my life"

Kuroo held out his wrist. A thin pink hair tie with glitter around it

"Oh, thank you so much!" she pulled the little band of his wrist, starting to bunch her hair up "why do you have a hair tie?"

Kuroo shrugged "I have a younger sister. I always have to do her hair"

"That's adorable!" She clasped her hands together. Her full hair falling back down her back "Do you have pictures?"

"Of course" Kuroo pulled his phone out of his pocket, he clicked on a folder filled with all the hairdos he was forced to practice on his little sister. The girl eyed the pictures, her eyes lighting up

"They look so pretty!" She held out the hair tie "You have to do my hair now"

"Sure" he took the tie and the girl turned around.

"How come you can do your sisters hair but not your own?"

"Okay, ouch. Very rude"

She snickered. Kuroo pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, before separating that into three parts. He twisted the parts and pushed them under the hair tie, so it looked slightly like a flower. It was easy now for him. A high demanded hairstyle, since it was quick and looked pretty. The girl opened up her camera app, checking the hairstyle, smiling "It's very pretty. Thank you very much"

A few girls who watched them started to shout "Kuroo do my hair too!" Pulling out hairbrushes and accessories out their bag.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Daishou, awkwardly clutching the cotton bag, where Kuroo knew an extra lunch box for him was inside. It became for some reason routine for them to eat lunch together. First from Daishou out of pity for Kuroo since he sometimes gets forgotten by his mom making lunch for his younger, very picky siblings. Later because Kuroo enjoyed whatever food Daishou made. He learned that he took mostly care of the cooking and cleaning, since his mom was often very late at work. She usually made it up to him, by going out with him and spending time with him whenever she was free. But the higher her position got, the rarer these days got. At least Daishou could make sure he feed his mom.

"Sorry ladies. But I have a lunch date now. If you excuse me” and made his way through the girls, who pouted and loudly announced their sadly “I can do it another day” and flashed the girls a grin, before he hurried after Daishou who already walked out of their classroom “Ay, you need to slow down boy” he slung an arm around the smaller, pulling him closer.

“You need to move quicker” Daishou turned his face away from Kuroo, jutting his bottom lip out.

“Is someone jealous?”

Daishou pushed Kuroo off him “You’re too close, it’s too hot”

“Oho” Kuroo circled Daishou a few times “Don’t worry I know, I know I’m too hot. I’m on fire”

Daishou blinked very slowly. He settled down with Kuroo under shadow of the apple tree that became their personal spot summer last year.

Back in spring in the second year they ended up in a fist fight with each other. Their respective homeroom teachers calling their parents and having a long conversation with them. After that they had an ultimatum. They needed to get along and apologize to each other, otherwise no more Kenma for Kuroo (to which Kenma just responded “no punishment for me”) and whatever Daishou’s punishment was. He still didn’t find out what exactly the threat was Daishou received. Among themselves they decided that spending 20 minutes once a week was completely enough for them to please their moms. The 20 minutes got longer when Daishou started to bring Kuroo food out of pity and they ate together, actually feeling a lot calmer around themselves. When they found out that the tree was an apple tree in fall, Kuroo decided it was a good idea to climb it and try to get some apples out. Daishou tried to make him stop at first, but then later encouraged him to go on and higher and higher, the better apples are up all the way. Kuroo swore he saw Daishou snicker and mumble under his breath ‘and you’ll fall harder’. Just after that Kuroo fell down, when he grabbed a too skinny tree branch. He rammed his elbow right in Daishou’s face. Breaking his nose and knocking a baby tooth out.  Kuroo broke three of his ribs and got very deep bite marks in his almost broken elbow “That’s Karma!” Kuroo shouted in agony.

“What did I do?” Daishou screamed just covering his bleeding nose. He also bit his tongue that was bleeding too.

They were covered in a total of 34 and a half apple. They were later given to them in the hospital. Their homeroom teachers shedding a tear when they heard that they got hurt while trying to get the apples out of the tree and not because they were fighting “That’s true youth’ friendship” Kuroo’s teacher claimed, hugging Daishou’s crying homeroom teacher tight.

“I hope you die” Daishou groaned, his nose bandaged and a lisp. He grasped a tiny flask, with a cow print and cow head and tiny arms in his hands. They found his tooth in Kuroo’s elbow and put it in there for him.

“They’re bantering” Daishou’s teacher then cried joyfully, drying her tears with the tie of Kuroo’s teacher.

“Are you two a couple?” Kuroo finally slurred, still very high on whatever type of pain medication.

“Ms. Nagato and Mr. Yamada are getting married soon” Daishou mentioned, when he handed Kuroo a cup out of his famous thermos. Kuroo could hear some ice cubes slosh around in it.

“Ah, of course” Kuroo took a sip of the cold tea “And thanks to which matchmaker” he pointed at himself “This matchmaker”

Daishou blinked again very slowly. Something he did for quite some time now. Instead of saying whatever hurtful thing he had in mind, he just blinked very slowly. Letting his face do the work of showing how disapproving he was of whatever Kuroo did “Well, we’re invited”

“Of course we are, we brought them together” Kuroo winked “Wait, why do you know that already and I don’t?”

“I have her on Line”

Kuroo knitted his eyebrows together in confusion “Why do you-“ he suddenly realized “Oh right, you skipped school so often that she texted you angry messages, I remember”

Daishou frowned “Not everyone is a kiss-ass”

“Aw, no I was just a functioning human being” Kuroo took his lunch box out of the bag. Always the blue one for him. The green one was Daishou’s.

“I see that”

Kuroo watched Daishou again. He followed a drop of sweat that escaped his hairline, ran down over his cheek and disappeared in his collar. Slightly amused he watched him force as much food as possible into his mouth as possible. Chewing loudly with an open mouth. For some reason it never annoyed him how loudly and very unmannered Daishou ate. Focused more on the way he crinkled his nose because he always ate so angry. Maybe he imagined the food as Kuroo. That would explain why was always ripping pieces with his canines. If his teeth weren’t enough to force his food into submission he used his hands to help. Pushing his pointer into his mouth and helping to rip whatever food didn’t do it on it’s own apart.

Kuroo pressed with his finger down on a freckle he got on his nose. Daishou always got freckles across his nose and cheeks, down his neck and shoulders instead of tanning, like Kuroo does. Kuroo already a few crispy shades darker with a bad tan line and Daishou still very pale, just slightly more freckly.

Daishou startled away from his touch “Excuse me?” he was still chewing, not capable of shouting yet.

“Your nose healed good” Kuroo mentioned “It didn’t crook or got taller or bigger. It’s still tiny”

“Okay…” Daishou eyed Kuroo warily, but he only smiled dumbly at him.

“I still got a scar from you baby tooth on my elbow”

Just after he said that Daishou shouted “Shit” as a heavy wall of water beat down on them. Kuroo looked up. Big, dark clouds peeking through the leaves. The rain feeling ice cold on their heated skin.

“It’s raining” Kuroo blinked surprised.

“Great observation, Sherlock!” Daishou shouted. The water drops almost drowning him out with how loudly they slammed down onto the ground. But Daishou was smiling.

“It’s raining!” Kuroo started to laugh. Daishou joined him. They linked arms with each other, dancing in a circle.

“Hell is over! Hell is over!” they chanted. Other students ran across the school yard or out the school, screaming in glee.

Both stopped spinning circles around each other. Stopping and staring at each other. Their dress shirts wet and completely translucent. Clinging uncomfortably to their skin. Kuroo’s breathing stopped for a second. He watched the way the water ran down Daishou’s face, dripping over his lips and clinging to his eyelashes. And now he was also looking up at him. All expecting and adorable. This is not okay. Daishou wasn’t adorable. He is mean and nasty, probably a chaotic evil, judging by everything he saw.

Kuroo touched Daishou’s cheeks. He never realised how soft and puffy they were. The taller just couldn’t help but to push them slightly together, making his lips pout. Yes, he was kind of adorable. Evil or not.

Kuroo leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Mh, you taste like sausage” he briefly mentioned

“Well, I just ate”

And kissed Daishou again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, if you find any grammatical mistakes tell me, i'll fix them, follow some of my blogs 
> 
> empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com (art)  
> deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com (main)


End file.
